Recognition
by Vycksta
Summary: It seemed that many people took it for granted, but Alicia didn't as she never really recieved it... she was hoping to today, the one day of the year when it mattered. Was her girlfriend capable of doing such a thing?


**Title**: Recognition  
**Fandom**: Pokemon  
**Ship**: Aisaishipping (( Alicia x May ))  
**Rating**: Implied sexual favours and some nudity ahead...

**Authors Notes**: I think I can say with some sort of confidence that I am finally comfortable with the style I write with... and that's descriptive fluff. I cannot help it when I fling in a bunch of long words into a sentence, that's how I have been since I started to write but i've never really been happy with that style until I started to write Recognition. As for the fluff... i'm a sucker for it.

Bow to me dammit, i'm finally getting confidence in my writing skills. Bwahahahahahaha!

Now for the more important thing...

This is another belated birthday present, something which I hate myself for. Recognition is for Alicia, who was 20 on February 27... hey, i'm six days late with this one! Anyways, Alicia is just damn awesome, my SPPf twin, an all around fantastic person and i'd be gutted if we ever lost contact. Yep yep. Aisaishipping is her creation, as she has called May her aisai for a long time now... and no, I did not use Alicia herself in this one-shot. There is a character of the day called Alicia in the Johto season. Cause minor characters are sexy love.

Flamers can die a slow and painful death featuring knives and bloodplay whereas all non-flamers I hope you enjoy... especially Alicia. I'll also happily take any constructive criticism you all may have as well.

---

Like the day before and the preceding 24 hours before that, the new day that approached in a mass of light oranges and fuchsias yielded a typical routine. A routine that was followed with a near perfect precision, but it was a routine that was completed with little to no fuss by the cheerful young woman involved.

The morning consisted of tending to the many young Wooper that resided in the Preschool that the female not only worked in, but also used as her living quarters. The Water Fish Pokemon may look completely adorable with lack of upper limbs and half blank, half cheerful smiles... but they knew that and so did the woman. Yet at the same time she rather enjoyed it when one of the clan decided to smack their tail on the ground in frustration or get michieveious thoughts and hide somewhere that would take even the champion seeker an excessive amount of minutes to find. Once the clock passed midday, the routine took a more hectic yet exciting turn. This was the time that seemed to attract any passing trainers yearning to be the number one to the welcoming building and it was also the time that yielded entertainment, regardless of a visitor's presence. With a shake of the tambourine by the same female the entire mass of Wooper became enchanted and they would bop their heads and swing their tails with a cocky, yet fascinating movement of unison. She of the human nature would also find herself wanting to dance and did so, pirouetting on the spot and smiling as if she had won a lifetimes supply of strawberries and cream.

A few hours of saccharine dancing would occur and then the sun would soon decide to end its shift and slowly descend, making a colourful palette of ruby reds, fluorescent pinks and deep oranges... this was when things picked up even more for the vibrant female. She would tend to the Wooper a second time and making sure that not only were the numbers were the same as the day before but that each young Pokemon were content and not in any discomfort. A goodnight would be given to each and every one and within thirty minutes of those night-time wishes, the hair of the human would be loose, the clothes would be changed and the motorbike would be revved up, taking itself and the woman into the night for a change of scenery. Truth be told, it was all in a days work for Alicia.

This day however, she hoped that some sort of difference would occur. Nothing major, just the feeling that she was acknowledged would have suited her to the ground. Whether that difference would happen though was all down to one other girl. Younger than Alicia by a few weeks over eight years and with the same, cheerful personality that the sole carer of the Wooper Preschool also possessed, this girl had some light responsibility to carry out. Nothing that mattered though, as this younger female also holds the title of being Alicia's girlfriend of six and a half months.

It started as a normal day for Alicia. Wake up to the alarm clock ringing out cries of Pokemon from her home region of Johto, sort herself out so she was in a presentable condition, head off to her little troupe of Wooper and tend to them all lovingly. Usually this was carried out undisturbed, but not this time around as the presence of a pair of distinguishable voices were clearly heard, one male and one female. Louder than the normal level of speaking, Alicia knew that the two people involved... whoever they were... were having some sort of argument. Said two people also needed to button it, as their constant yelling was upsetting the Wooper badly. Alicia confidently strode out to seek who the voices belonged to... and it wasn't long until she did successfully locate them. Sure enough, the voices did belong to two people, a male and a female. He was a highly confident, smug preteen brat, flicking his sea green hair and tutting in a somewhat insulting manner when Alicia asked them kindly to keep quiet. She also displayed some sort of confidence but was also very apologetic; pulling lightly down on her thick bunches of brunette hair and flushing ever so slightly. Alicia was also flushing, but not because she was taken in by the words that the young girl spoke. This flushing was down to attraction and she knew it, although somewhat confused as she was always dismissive of the love at first sight belief.

The next few weeks happened with the usual routine but punctured by other, happier occurrences. Since that day when they first met, Alicia found herself seeing more and more of the younger girl, May. The first time was the next day after their first chance meeting, as May was racked with guilt over her friend Drew's behaviour towards Alicia. The older woman shrugged it off with a smile and invited May in for a cup of tea, partly because it was what she always offered to any random visitors but in this case, mostly because Alicia wanted to spend some time with a girl she was crushing on badly, despite an age difference that made her not say anything out loud for fear of many things including rejection and accusations. Unbeknown to Alicia however was that the attraction was mutual. May too suffered the love at first sight feelings and was also trying to hide them from the outside world... but it helped immensely that a contest was happening nearby, eleven days since that first encounter. May of course used this to her advantage and did so, popping up to see Alicia while giving Drew the excuse that she wanted to train her Skitty on her own to surprise him on the actual day. Naturally, Alicia enjoyed each visit, especially as they were getting more and more frequent. The conversations were getting flirtier each time as well. What used to be talk of how Alicia spent so much time looking after her Preschool of Pokemon and how May won her contests from the region of Hoenn became talk of their favourite ways to be kissed and held and whether bondage could be used on a daily basis without it being seen as sick and disgusting. These conversations were enjoyed by both females... the feelings for each other still not surfaced... and they were acted on on the day of the contest.

The final round was May against Drew, Alicia cheering for her young friend stroke crush from the audience thanks to receiving a free ticket. One minute from five was left on the clock and Drew's Flygon seemed to be making mincemeat out of May's cherished Skitty, but May would not give up. She ordered an Assist from the Kitten Pokemon, who obeyed the command. Taking a deep breath, the young feline creature unleashed a gigantic mass of shadowy fury towards Flygon, who took all that pent up anger horribly. The sensation caused him to faint onto the ground with a sudden thump and both May and Skitty were declared the winners, much to the complete delight of Alicia and the complete dismay of Drew, who wondered who in the Hell used Shadow Ball in May's team.

"My Misdreavus, of course!" May replied happily backstage when Drew worded his thoughts to her. "Alicia told me to get rid of Squirtle and put one of these beauties on my team for extra power! Seemed to be some great advice she gave me!"

"Alicia this, Alicia that." Drew replied cockily, giving the ever familiar flick of the hair and a smile that could kill a young child from twenty paces. "Is she all you talk about... oh yeah, of course it is. After all, you have a crush on her. It's that damn obvious!"

A flush of scarlet red appeared on May's face as soon as those words were spoken and her hand clasped over her mouth. Was it really that obvious that she had an attraction towards someone older than her? Were the lies that she produced seen through, despite evidence that they couldn't have been at the time? She could feel herself go as red as her bandana and the words she wanted to say remained in her throat. Rumbled by Drew, of all people...

"I thought so. You might as well tell her now, she is behind you." the sea green haired male smirked again, pointing to the figure behind the nearly completely red May. The younger female turned around to look straight into the hazel eyes of Alicia, who had indeed heard all of the miniature conversation between the pair of near twelve year olds. Drew then walked off, still grinning as if he was attacked by a swarm of Cheshire Cats. She may have won the contest, but when it came to sussing her thoughts out and using them against her, Drew clearly had a constant one up over May.

The silence between both Alicia and May was exceedingly quiet. For May it was because she was still embarrassed at her travelling companion solving her little thoughts and revealing them when he knew that her crush was behind her the whole time. For Alicia however, it was different. She was formerly ecstatic that the contest was won by the better player and was going to tell her that... but now she was excited that the feelings she harboured towards the younger girl were mutual and could have done an array of cartwheels to show just how thrilled she was. Instead, Alicia showed her appreciation by leaning towards a still slightly solemn May and pressing her lips against those of the contest winner. May replied instantly, opening her mouth a little to let Alicia play with her tongue, for she knew that was what the keeper of the Wooper liked from their previous flirtatious conversations... and at the end of the embrace, both girls decided to Hell with the age difference. They were a couple in love and were going to show it.

Six and a half months down the line and both Alicia and May were still showing their love to anyone within either eyeshot or earshot. The Wooper were not neglected because May had insisted that Alicia continued to look after them often, something that the older girl did not mind... especially as most nights she would get on the motorbike, locate her beloved and give her whatever little favours she wanted, something that was rewarded many a time with loud but enthralled moans. Alicia also took the time to watch May continue her winning streak on contests around Johto, seeing hapless opponents being destroyed by the solid and secure teamwork of Skitty and Misdreavus. Not only was May rewarded a ribbon for succeeding yet again, she was also rewarded with more tantalising oral from Alicia, who was happier to give rather than receive. It was pretty well known amongst those who knew the pair that May was the more recognised one, largely due to her victories in Johto's contests... something that never bothered Alicia in the slightest, she was happy that her gorgeous girlfriend was being spotted for her talent. Not today however... this was a day that Alicia wanted to be recognised for once and it was down to May and only May to do that.

The clock seemed to be ticking once every three seconds instead of one as Alicia started to get rather impatient at her younger lover. May solemnly promised her older lover that she would be at the Preschool for eight o'clock sharp, maybe ten minutes late. Yet the time was now reading eight fifty-three and Alicia wondered what the dickens May was doing. The pair of them was supposed to be heading off to a restaurant in Blackthorn City with cliff-top views and then checking in to a nearby hotel for a romantic, yet rather dirty weekend as far as the sexual favours was concerned... that vision seemed to be fading more and more as each group of sixty seconds was counted. Eventually the clock ticked over to nine seventeen and the front door to the Preschool was battered with a series of increasingly alarming thumps. Alicia dashed over to the door as quick as her legs could take her and opened said battered door to a very exhausted May, who had clearly ran a great deal of the way to make up for lost time. The older girl invited her in and May stumbled across the hallway, into the living room and then crashed onto a couch to catch up on her breath, which was rather erratic. Alicia followed May's progress and sat herself down on a nearby pine chair, letting her girlfriend get her breathing back to its regular state before pelting the young girl with her current thoughts.

"You do know what the time is, don't you May... it's..."

"Half past nine at night, I know, I know... and i'm so sorry!" May's voice had a sense of forgiveness to it as she got up and went towards her girlfriend, placing her hand on Alicia's knees comfortingly. "I know that we had a big date on today and I know that I promised you that I would be here for eight, but at around seven Drew and I were walking along in Ecruteak and..."

"Save it."

"No, please Alicia! Let me finish."

Alicia got up suddenly, knocking May's hand off her knees and startling the young girl in the process, who took a step back at the action. A silence then bestowed itself on the two females, enjoying the fact that there seemed to be some sort of disagreement brewing and lingered for however long it could. Eventually though silence outstayed its welcome and Alicia took it upon herself to speak, as May appeared to be slightly frightened to do so.

"Don't get me wrong May, I have nothing against you being in the spotlight more than me. You are a coordinator, a challenger, a winner, a girl who is successful and gets media and public recognition for doing so... and that is something i'm really happy about as you deserve it. I am used to not being known as such, I like cheering you on from the crowds with the other people in the audience and am always content being here with the Wooper, tending to them and not caring if we don't get a visitor for the day. Yet today is the one day that I wanted a change. I wanted to be the popular one. I wanted you to step out of the spotlight. Just for today. ONE day out of THREE HUNDRED AND SIXTY-FIVE. May, is that SO MUCH TO ASK FOR?"

The younger girl seemed really taken aback by the sudden growth in the volume of Alicia's voice, but still spoke anyway. "No it's not, but if you would just let me finish what I was going to say then..."

"I said save it, didn't I? You've wrecked today with your failure to show up on time and on today of all days... I wouldn't have cared if it was any other day of the year..."

"Alicia..."

"No May. I'm going to run myself a bath and spend the rest of today enjoying my own companionship like I have done up until now. I don't care what you do, to be honest. You've really upset me..." the voice trailed off as Alicia looked at May's crestfallen expression and her tear-pricked eyes. Any other day and she would have given May a hug and tell her that everything was going to be alright... but today. Of all days. Instead of a hug May got complete silence and a fairly unwelcoming view as Alicia turned her back to the younger girl and set off in the direction of the bathroom.

Alicia didn't bother to lock the bathroom door as she normally does, partly down to anger and partly down to just simply forgetting. Having turned the taps on to let the water flow their pillars of liquid pressure she rummaged through her collection of bathroom rutabaga in some sort of slight distraction, deciding what scented gel would be best to flavour the water. She finally decided on a black cherry gel and headed over to the bath to pour some of the content in. Once that was done something else started to pour... and that was guilt.

This guilt was not only starting to make a settlement into Alicia's train of thought, but it was horribly stubborn and would not leave, despite the mental war that was being waged in an attempt to dismiss it. Every time the motorbike riding, tambourine playing, Wooper caring Alicia cast her mind back to the moment that she unleashed her anger out at May a shudder would go over her entire body and not because she was slowly undressing herself after turning the taps off. It was the guilt, no doubt about it. Of course Alicia would have liked to have been treated well for once, it was only one day... but at the same time May is still a preteen. She has plenty of life in front of her and plenty of growing up to do... and besides, Alicia couldn't deny that she liked to shower May with attention and affection when she wasn't getting rounds of applause and heaps of praise from spectators to her latest successful contest. No matter what she did the sprightly brunette would always have a huge grin on her face at every little surprise Alicia did for her... accompanied with moans of pleasure if it was a sexual favour... and that in turn always made the deep sky blue haired woman happy.

"Maybe that's how it's meant to be... not that I mind..." Alicia muttered to herself, kicking away the underwear that she was just wearing along the bathroom floor. "Poor May, she didn't deserve anything I said..."

Making a mental decision to contact May in the morning to try and beg forgiveness for the outburst that wasn't a part of her personality, Alicia leant over the bath and dipped her elbow in the water to check the temperature before getting up and cupping her hands over her naked breasts, admiring their size and pertness. A few seconds later a slight shuffle was heard just outside the bathroom door. Alicia straight away went into a panic mode and sharply turned around thinking it was one of her Wooper sleepwalking again, but instead Alicia found herself looking at May, who was looking back at her with a small smile.

"How did you get in here, the bathroom door was locked!" Alicia exclaimed lightly.

May shook her head in response. "Nope, door was unlocked for definite!" She replied cheerfully, eyes wandering up and down at the fascinating sight of the undressed woman in front of her. "You know, I never get tired of looking at your great body... it's just perfection."

"I'm surprised that you want to look at me at all, considering what I said to you downstairs... in fact, i'm in shock that you're still here."

"Don't be daft Alicia, I can understand why you said what you said... but at the same time, you never gave me a chance to explain why I was so late to arrive at your house! So I thought i'd wait downstairs for a bit, make a nice cup of tea and then come up when you've calmed down so I can give you my side of the story..."

Younger girl looked at older girl to see if a spoken response was going to be produced, but instead May got herself a nod from Alicia to give her the go ahead to explain... after all, that's what she deserved at least, with the apology coming afterwards. May took a small breath and then continued.

"I would have been here at eight sharp; you know how good I am with timekeeping. However as I was walking along Ecruteak with Drew talking about what his plans were going to be for the rest of the night the pair of us clocked our eyes on a jewellers, who were doing a special offer on lockets... you can choose what design you want and how many pictures you want it to hold and the craftsmen there would make it for you on the spot! Naturally I got one made. Cost a fair amount of money but it was definitely worth it because I got it made for you!" May temporarily finished her speech as she took a few moments to get the unwrapped locket out from her waist bag and place it in her hand. "Heh... it also took me a while to get what pictures I wanted to put in the locket as I had to run back to the Pokemon Centre i'm staying at to have a rummage... but anyway, it's all yours."

Upon those words May held out her right hand as far as she could without moving towards the shellshocked Alicia, who still had the words that the locket was for her going through her head, replacing the guilt she previously had. A couple of moments passed before she took a few steps towards her young girlfriend and take the locket gratefully from May's hand. Alicia gasped... the locket was made from white gold and was decorated with small gold flowers around the edges, a pair of Wooper made from the same deep yellow material in the middle, leaning side by side.

"This must have cost more than a fair amount..." Alicia gasped again.

"Who cares! Open it!"

Alicia opened the locket upon May's slightly high-pitched command. Sure enough, inside the locket there were six pictures, two pictures placed back to back in three compartments edged in that familiar gold on the outside of the locket. Each picture displayed either one or both of the girls in cherished moments. Picture number one showed Alicia doing peace signs with her hands while winking at the camera wearing May's bandana on her head, the picture on the opposite side displaying Alicia lying on her back along the sofa, May lying on top of her lovingly, clinging to her waist in glee. A picture of Alicia giving May a piggyback ride around Azalea Town was the third of six, the snapshot obviously being taken by Drew... as was the fourth, which showed Alicia delightfully hugging one of her clan of Wooper with May leaning over the older girl, arms draped tenderly over Alicia's shoulders with Skitty, her cherished Pokemon beaming like the kitten who got the cream while being on May's head. Number five of the six pictures had both girls again; feeding each other the cherries from the tops of their ice creams... the picture being taken by a fan of May's who went to every contest she competed in... and the sixth had a slightly saucy nature to it. This picture had May in and she was leaning back against Alicia's sleek black motorbike using her hands as support... but she was wearing nothing but a seductive smile and a cheeky wink. All of this made Alicia nearly choke with emotion, but eventually the sentimental side of her came through and a tear started to make a path down her cheek, especially when she turned the locket over and it read a simple sentence, once again in that familiar gold.

I love you.

"Happy Birthday, Alicia!" May proclaimed with glee, bouncing towards her emotional girlfriend and wrapping her arms over Alicia in a content hug.

"Oh May... how could I ever doubt you?" Alicia spoke somewhat in a choking manner to combat the tears, draping her arms over May and kissing the top of her head tenderly. "As if you would forget my birthday..."

"I may be flighty at times, my precious... but when it comes to things about you they will never leave me!" May looked up and wiped away Alicia's tears with her finger. "Come on Alicia... you know I don't like to see you cry."

"I'm sorry, but this truly is a lovely gift that I can't help but feel a bit emotional!" Alicia stroked the locket carefully before leaning to the side slightly to place it with equal care on the sink. "It's really beautiful, thank you."

"You're welcome!" May smiled, casting her glance slightly beyond Alicia and at the bath, black cherry musk still delightfully dancing its scent close to the waters edge. "You know, there's a filled bath over there and it looks like it could make room for another..." the preteen brunette said teasingly, looking up at her naked older girlfriend. Alicia soon got the hint and flashed a wicked smile.

"There's always room for two... maybe I could show you just how well I can hold my breath underwater."

"Not tonight you won't. I cannot deny that I love it when you give me oral but it's not my birthday today, it's yours. So how about I show you the skills I can display with my breathing and my tongue instead?"

Alicia signed contentedly at May's propositioning comment and nodded, still flashing that wicked grin towards the younger girl. May replied with her own tempting smile and took Alicia's hand, leading her towards the bath while using her free hand to slowly undo her top. She may not have thought it before and there was no way in a decade of Sundays that she would have got it before she first laid her eyes on May, but during the course of the night and with her head thrown back in delight and moans of ecstasy emitting from her mouth, Alicia was finally getting something that others generally took for granted but she never truly received herself.

Recognition.


End file.
